A Vingança Continua
by Marjarie
Summary: Saori já era, mas sua alma ainda terá que sofrer nas mãos de uma garota maluca. Continuação da divertida A Hora da Vingança, fanfic da talentosa Rô.


****

A Vingança continua

Após ter o seu corpo transformado em panqueca, a alma da bruxa vagou pelo mundo dos mortos até alcançar os domínios de Hades.

"Que lugarzinho horrível, este solo não é digno de ser pisado pelos meus pés." – resmungava o ser que parecia não ser dar conta que seu tempo de poderosa já era. 

Continuou caminhando até alcançar um extenso rio onde avistou um pequeno barco que se aproximava.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Finalmente a minha encomenda chegou." – falou a pessoa que remava lentamente. 

Assustada a bruxa tentou se afastar até que teve seu corpo preso por uma corrente estranhamente familiar.

"Hey! Quem é você?" – arregalou os olhos ao perceber no que estava presa – "E o que está fazendo com a corrente de Andrômeda?"

"Eu sou Marjarie, estou aqui para leva-la ao lugar onde sua alma ficará por toda a eternidade." – disse com um sorriso muito sinistro em seu rosto – "Ah, e a corrente eu peguei emprestada com meu querido Shun." – aumentou o sorriso ficando com cara de bobona.

"Pois eu exijo que você me solte imediatamente!" – começou a pular feito uma pirada enquanto tentava se soltar.

"Você não está em posição de exigir nada senhorita Kido." – dizendo isto deu um puxão na corrente fazendo a bruxa cair com aquela cara de pastel no chão. – "O único caminho que você tem a seguir é o deste rio, e a única maneira de atravessa-lo é no meu barco." 

Sem alternativa a bruxa parou de se debater e resmungou um 'OK', então foi lentamente solta pelas correntes e se levantou de nariz empinado.

"E agora pode ir passando o pagamento porque eu não tô a fim de levar uma inútil como você de graça." – Marjarie falou já se irritando com o jeito do verme

"Pagamento? Mas eu não trouxe nenhum cartão de crédito comigo..." 

"Ah! Pouco me importa o que você faça, mas dá um jeito." – respondeu enquanto guardava carinhosamente as correntes.

"Que exploração." – disse baixinho, e como Marjarie vagava pela constelação de Andrômeda acabou não escutando, para sorte da bruxa, que corria o risco de ser esmagada como um verme. Ainda reclamando, retirou as jóias e as entregou nas mãos da garota à sua frente que começou a analisa-las cuidadosamente para ver se aquilo tinha algum valor. Após alguns minutos:

"Mas você tem um gosto péssimo, hein?" 

"Pois fique sabendo que essas jóias são caríssimas, feitas especialmente para uma garota delicada, import..."

"Tá, tá. Agora fecha essa matraca." – cortou a conversa fiada da bruxa e voltou a analisar o colar – "É, acho que dá para comprar alguns mangás." – acrescentou para si mesma. – "Muito bem pode ir entrando no barco." 

Imediatamente foi obedecida pela bruxa que embarcou e parou cheia da pose encarando Marjarie.

"Que tu tá esperando? Pega o remo e começa a remar. Não vai achando que eu sou igual ao Jabu." 

"O quê?" – Saori falou com aquela voz irritante – "Minhas mãos são delicadas demais para realizar um trabalho como este..."

"Tem razão." – Marjarie fez surgir novamente o seu sorriso sinistro.

"Tenho?" – voltou à sua pose de poderosa. – "É claro que eu tenho."

"Pois bem." – disse remexendo em sua mochila e tirando de lá uma corda. Depois, em uma grande velocidade, prendeu firmemente no barco e na cintura da bruxa. Deixando seu sorriso mais maligno ainda atirou o verme na água. – "Você vai puxar o barco nadando mesmo." 

"Isso não é justo! Eu sou poderosa! Todos me amam!" – gritou histericamente quando se viu naquela água gelada.

"Menos conversa e mais braçadas! Eu não tenho o dia todo." – disse consultando o relógio. – "Daqui a pouco eu tenho um encontro com o Shun." – sentou-se sorridente observando o desespero da criatura enquanto tentava nadar. – "E fique feliz porque eu estou sendo muito bondosa."

"Bondosa? Você está sendo cruel, nojen..."

"Opa! Pode ficando quietinha." – pegou o remo e começou a cutucar as costas da bruxa. – "Eu trouxe alguns peixes carnívoros do mundo dos demônios e só não soltei ainda porque o Shun é um menino bondoso e não me deixou maltrata-la, mas se tu me tirar do sério, pode crer que não me custa nada soltá-los!"

Ficando finalmente em silêncio, a bruxa voltou a nadar, mais parecendo um ganso desengonçado do que qualquer outra coisa. Até que finalmente chegaram nos grandes portões guardados por Cérbero, o enorme cão de três cabeças. Saltitando feliz, Marjarie desembarcou e desamarrou a bruxa que levantou reclamando.

"Olha só o meu lindo cabelo! E meu vestido! Estão ambos arruinados! Eu não acredito! SEIYAAAA!!!! ME SALVEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

"Fica quieta! O Chocolate da Rô não vai querer perder tempo salvando um verme como você." 

"SHIRYU, HYOGA, IKKI, SHUN!!!!!!!!!!" – continuou berrando a plenos pulmões

"Não ouse chamar o meu Shun!" – falou bufando. – "E nem adianta gritar pelos outros cavaleiros que nenhum deles vai atender o seu chamado." 

"Mas como? Eu sou Saori Kido, todos devem me obedecer!!!" 

"Blá, blá, blá... Cérbero, tá aqui o verme de que te falei, pode leva-la para junto das outras almas que já tá na minha hora."

Cérbero fixou seus três pares de olhos cruéis e amarelados sobre a bruxa e soltou um rosnado mostrando seus poderosos caninos. 

"Para onde você vai?" – perguntou a bruxa tremendo de medo e achando que era melhor ficar em companhia da garota do que do enorme cão que rosnava para ela.

"Para o mundo dos humanos! Eu só usei os meus contatos nos animes para me divertir um pouco, mas na verdade eu não trabalho aqui. E agora...Fui!" – falou entrando em um portal que surgiu à sua frente.

"NÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" - um enorme grito foi ouvido antes que o portal desaparecesse por completo.

No mundo dos humanos.

"E aí como foi?" – um rapaz de cabelos verdes perguntou enquanto se aproximava.

"Shun!" – exclamou feliz e rapidamente abraçou o cavaleiro – "Foi super divertido!" – acrescentou toda sorridente.

"Mas você não a maltratou muito, né?" – perguntou um pouco preocupado já que conhecia o jeito de vilã da sua Marjarie.

"Maltratar?" – aumentou o sorriso - Só um pouquinho...

****

FIM

Olá a todos!!!!! 

Aproveitando o ódio que eu tenho pela Bruxaori (mistura de bruxa com Saori) eu escrevi essa continuação para a história da Rô... espero que alguém tenha gostado e quero muuuuuuuuuuito saber a opinião de vcs... essa é a primeira história minha publicada no FF, então é muito importante saber se quem leu gostou ou não... 

Quero aproveitar e mandar um beijão especial para a querida Rô... ela é uma verdadeira anjinha, revisou a fic, postou no blogg dela e me cadastrou aqui na FF (é que eu sou muito tonta e ainda por cima não entendo nada de inglês, então fico toda perdida, hehe) e tbm postou a fic para mim. Brigadão amiga! Te adoro! 

Beijos e até a próxima! 

Marjarie 


End file.
